The Administrative Core is the hub for all operations and activities of the Center. The Core will coordinate key functions as described in the proposal for all Cores, Programs, and consortium partners, which includes the subcontracts at UNC-Pembroke and Robeson County Health Department as well as other consortium members, Wake Forest University and East Carolina University. The Administrative Core is critically important for the organization and reporting of all Center activities in order to track and evaluate utilization, monitor the quality of services and resources, and to achieve the intermediate (publications, extramural awards) and long term goals of the Center such as identifying markers of public health improvement. The Center has been organized to achieve a statewide scope as well as a national scope with the plan for a national resource in literacy and numeracy. By organizing the research base and consortium members, the enrichment program, the pilot and feasibility program as well as the three main themes represented by the literacy and numeracy, community connections, and access with technology cores, UNC at Chapel Hill is poised to dramatically increase the capacity and productivity of type II translational research aimed at reducing health disparities for the benefit of rural, underserved, and ethnically and racially diverse vulnerable populations.